Un arreglo cruel
by Kyonko Asakura
Summary: Una chica aparece por el café entregando mensajes para Elliot...la razón? nadie la sabe sólo Mary, Elliot y Wesley.Después de conocerla las chicas descubrirán más secretos acerca de ella...¿Será la llegada de Mary una pesadilla para alguien?
1. ¿Una más?

**Aviso: Yo únicamente soy dueña del personaje de Mary, no de los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power)  
**Primera historia que hago de esta serie asi que espero que sea de su agrado ^^  


* * *

**Capitulo 1. ¿Una más?**

Pueden pensar que esta historia iniciará desde que Zoey se combierte en una Mew Mew, pero no es asi, esto comienza un poco después...

"me siento tan cansada... debo dejar de obedecer a Elliot" Zoey caminaba directo al cafe casi arrastrandose por los suelos del cansancio pero recordó...que iba tarde de nuevo al trabajo ^^U "oh no!! se enfadarán mucho conmigo!!! ahhh" comienza a correr apresurada y llega después de 5 minutos al café

"Llegas 5 minutos tarde...no lo repitas" Elliot le sonríe arrogante mostrando que eso era lo que esperara que pasara

"Te parece gracioso?"

"seguro que si..."se rie de zoey y se sienta en una silla a descansar un momento

"Tú!!..."

"Yo que, Zoey?"

"..."

En la mesa de la esquina cerca de la puerta que da a la cocina Corina escuchaba la divertida conversación entre su compañera y su jefe mientras tranquilamente tomaba su té diario, Bridget leía poesia clasica, Reneé también tomaba té y Kikki imploraba por pastel...

"Wesley!!! porfavor quiero probar tu nueva receta vamos ¿puedo?"mirandolo ilusionada

"Sé paciente porfavor, te daré un trozo luego Kikki"

"Ahh Elliot eres desesperante!" camina furiosa hacia la cocina sin notar que Corina la seguía con la mirada

"Todos los días es lo mismo con ella...no es así Reneé?"

"supongo..."

"bueno en verdad me gustaría ver alguna novedad por aqui"

"Kikki eres muy soñadora! cuando pase algo nuevo Elliot actuará muuy distinto"

"¿que quieres decir con eso?"arquea una ceja pensando a lo que se refiere Corina

"ah...nada"

"Corina no deberías dejar en suspenso a la pobre Kikki"

"¿qué decían de mi?"levanta una ceja mirando a las cuatro chicas

"nada" dijeron tres de ellas mientras Reneé ignoraba por completo la situación

En ese momento entra al café una chica como de 15 años con ojos color miel y cabello castaño hasta los hombros con el uniforme de la escuela de Zoey y se sienta en la misma mesa en la que esta Elliot quedando de frente con él y se hizo el silencio en el lugar

"qué pasa?, ¿por qué de la nada se callaron?, ¿qué suce..."mirando a la chica junto a Elliot "Oh hola Mary ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?" sonriendo algo sorprendida

Sin dejar de mirar a Elliot le responde"no gracias Zoey, no me pienso quedar" busca en su mochila y saca una carta y una pequeña caja y las deja enfrente de Elliot"esto es para ti, una carta de tu madre y un obsequio departe de tu padre...si me falto algo hazmelo saber ¿si?"

"muy bien...gracias"

"adios Elliot" sale del café sin decir una palabra más

"¿quién era Elliot?"Wesley se acerca a él y le deja una taza con café

"nadie interesante"

Momentos casi antes de cerrar el café las chicas reciben instrucciónes de pelear contra un predacito y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la escuela de Zoey y por alguna extraña razón Elliot y Wesley fueron con ellas pero con menos prisa

"Elliot, enserio no era nadie interesante?"

"si..nada interesante"

"Zoey me comentó de una chica de su escuela que se sentó a tu lado" sonrie amablemente conociendo un poco de quien se trataba pero sin demostrarlo

"..."

Al llegar con las chicas se encuentran con un ambiente extraño, nadie sabía de donde aparecería el predacito pero de la nada una navaja con una cadena le roza el cuello a Elliot dejandolo casi paralizado por la sorpresa

"Lo siento" se poné enfrente de él una chica con orejas y cola de zorro, una blusa similar a la de Reneé pero anaranjada, pantalón largo color naranja, guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta la parte límite del antebrazo y en su cuello tenía la gargantilla del resto de las Mews pero además tenía una cadena dorada como un collar de la cuál colgaba un pañuelo largo blanco hasta su cadera; su traje era un poco más elaborado que el de las chicas ella tenía su espada guardada en su funda amarrada al rededor de su cintura, olvidandose por completo de su espada sostiene la navaja en su mano derecha y mantiene el equilibrio con la izquierda

"quien eres?" Zoey, como la lider del grupo se dirige a ella para mantenerla a raya mientras el resto de las Mews solo miraban en espera de una respuesta

"mi nombre no es importante por ahora, ¿qué hacen ustedes aqui?"se pone de pie y dirige su mirada hacia Elliot y Wesley sonriendoles y guiñandoles el ojo

"nosotras traeremos la paz a la Tierra y..."

"bla,bla,bla...¿tienes idea de con cuantas como tú me he topado amiga? ahora...si no quieren resultar heridas...mantenganse lejos que estoy trabajando"

"no parece" su voz ronca y suave aturdió por un momento a la chica haciendo que desviara su mirada de Zoey y se consentrara en la de Elliot

La chica se acerca a Elliot y lo mira fijamente "no vuelvas a cuestionar mi manera de trabajar"

"con que animal se supone que estas fusionada?"

"zorro.."sacude su cola y nota que Elliot y Wesley intercambian miradas"acaso no les parezco muy adorable?"

"Eres Mary?" Wesley le pregunta en el oido dulcemente y le sonrie para darle confianza

"seguro..."

"Elliot!" Wesley mira molesto a Elliot para que se comporte

"oigan..."siente como es jalada derrepente quitandole la capacidad dde hablar por un momento

Elliot la toma del brazo y la lleva a un rincón oscuro quedando ellos dos solos

"Escucha Marie deja que mis chicas hagan esto, no sabes en lo que te meterás"

"Oye, esto no cuenta... quieres que siga esta situación en secreto o no?"

"si"

"eso pensé ahora dejame ir, y actua discreto, si te preguntan, no me conoces...te conviene"

"¿qué me harás?, le dirás a tu mami?"

"no tonto le diré a la tuya que no me desconosiste cuando te lo pedí"

"Escucha no te..."

"terminaron?"

"por qué lo preguntas Wes.."

"am..esque las chicas encontraron al predacito" gira su cabeza hacia la pelea

"qué?!!! Elliot sueltame ya!"

"no Marie"

"dejame!!!"logra safarse de él y se dirige hacia las chicas con la navaja en mano saltando por encima de la espalda de Zoey dejandola en el suelo por el impulso y al momento de que Reneé usa su látigo salta en él para que le de potencia al ataque y le encaja en el pecho al predacito su navaja expulsando al infusor del gatito

"porque no nos dejaste pelear?"

"Zoey, comprende que no resistirán mucho ustedes contra ellos si no tienen apollo"

"¿quién eres? y ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" le pregunta Zoey de nuevo muy molesta

"..."

"entonces...porque no te unes a nosotras?" Kikki le sonrie y la toma de la mano

"no puedo...es muy arriesgado..." suelta su mano de la de Kikki y se aleja de ella

"entiendo..." entristece su mirada y baja la cabeza

"Elliot..."gira un poco su cabeza mirando hacia atrás

"hm?"la mira esperando a ver que le dice

"no crees que es algo cómico?"

"que?"

"ya no hacen a los predacitos como antes...no crees?"rie suavemente y se aleja del lugar

"Elliot, ¿qué quiso decir?"todas miraron a Elliot al escuchar la pregunta de su miembro más joven

"no quiso decir nada"se retira al café ignorando las miradas 'pequeña insolente...'

Al llegar al café esta vez él y Wesley estaban solos y no se escuchaba más que el eco de sus voces por todo el lugar

"Elliot, a mi me parece que es bueno que haya vuelto han pasado muchos años ¿no crees?" sonríe con una taza de café en las manos

"si tu lo dices..." mirando como Wesley iba hacia la cocina (de nuevo -w-U)

"Hola chicos" se escucha la voz de Mary muy cerca

"¿cómo llegaste aquí?"mira a Mary sentada en el marco de la ventana transformada observandolos tomar café

"entré por la ventana...y traje regalitos ho ho ho"se para enfrente de la mesa en donde esta sentado Elliot

"no es gracioso" la mira intimidante con una mirada que quemaba lentamente la de Mary

"ay Elliot...me encanta tu recibimiento" acercando su rostro cada vez más hacia Elliot casi para besarlo

"por qué no te quedas con nosotros Mary?" llegando derrepente aturdiendo a Mary y retrocede de inmediato

"acaso estas loco Wes?? crees que gastaría mis horas a lado de ese niñito?, porfavor..."gira sus ojos y mira a Elliot

"esta bien" sonriendo un poco cuando Elliot despistadamente le saca la lengua a Mary

"solo paso a saludar..."vuelve a ser normal y apoya sus manos en la mesa acercando su rostro al de Elliot "buenas noches...Elliot, descansa"camina hacia la puerta del café y antes de salir mira a Wesley"buenas noches Wesley"sale del café dejando a ambos sorprendidos mientras obserban su cola de zorro en su espalda baja

'de verdad...espero arrepentirme algún día de esto' cierra los ojos pensativo y los abre un poco cansado

"dale una oportunidad, talvez no sea mala la idea" recoge las tazas y limpia todo

"es tres años más joven...¿tu crees que no sería mala idea?" arquea una ceja mirando a Wesley incredulo

"solo piensalo...no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes dos" y con ese comentario se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los platos para el día siguiente

"de acuerdo..."se levanta y sube hacia su habitación 'tiene razón...es culpa de su bocona madre...' entra a su cuarto y se pone cómodo, se quita la camisa, se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos para relajarse un poco pero un extraño sonido hace que abra los ojos y encuentra a un costado de su cama a Mary sentada con una udlce sonrisa viendolo intentar dormir...

* * *

Vamos opinen ^^

¿qué les pareció?

Trataré de seguir mis historias lo más pronto posible....sucedió una trajedia y tuve que abandonar esto...uxu pero he vuelto *-* y espero no irme de nuevo


	2. Sentimientos olvidados

jeje ^^U aqui estoy de nuevo *-* la continuaré..

sólo porque tengo una imaginación que vale oro...aunque aqui no cuente XDD

disfruten la segunda parte de esta historia ^^

perdón por la tardanza -w-

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Sentimientos olvidados**

"qué haces aqui??"mirandola algo asustado pero cambiando su actitud a indiferente

"tu mami me dijo que te cuidara"le sonrie dulcemente entregandole un dulce brotandole sus orejas y cola de zorro

"hasta para dormir?"sentandose a un lado de ella"o es un capricho para verme sin camisa?"arquea una ceja y sonrie de medio lado de modo egocentrico

Lo mira y se rie sarcásticamente"jajaja..muy gracioso, pero no, ella misma me lo dijo"se sonroja un poco y levanta la cabeza orgullosa

"dime...escuchas algo?"

"amm...no? estamos solos...¿porqué?"lo mira algo confundida sacudiendo sus orejas de zorro"¿pasa algo malo?"

"solo preguntaba"se acuesta en su cama ignorando la presencia de la joven chica a su lado

"amm...Elliot.." se sonrroja un poco y desvia la mirada apretando nerviosa su cola con sus manos y bajandoo un poco las orejas

"si?" levanta un poco su cabeza algo interesado por su reacción

"te importa si me quedo un momento?" murmura suavemente para no llamar la atención....demasiado

"¿qué?..pero..¿por qué?" arquea una ceja y en un rápido instante la mira seriamente"Mary..."

"yo...yo sé que suena extraño y eso...pero verás..tengo una buena explicación"

"escucho.." cierra los ojos pensativo esperando escuchar el motivo

"lo que pasa..es que es algo raro...peeero...estoy huyendo de mi madre" respira profundamente para calmarse un poco

"hm..no me extraña, ya era hora de que quisieras independisarte ¿no crees?"sonríe mostrando poco interes 'pobre...esa vieja loca la ha de haber torturado...veré que puedo hacer para ayudarla..es que ella es tan...no se como' mira a Mary mientras la escucha

"comenzo a fastidiarme con el asunto de la boda y no me quiere dejar empaz..le dije que loo superara y que no lo mencionara más pero no quizo escuchar..por eso me escape"

"entiendo" suspira sintiendo un poco de fastidio hacia la madre de Mary 'bingo!! sabía que debio haber sido una especie de trauma psicologico'

"entonces...¿puedo quedarme contigo?..solo por esta noche..¿si? prometo dejarte dormir...porfavor" pone sus manos en la pierna de Elliot mirandolo asustada

Baja la mirada hacia las manos de Mary y vuelve su mirada hacia ella haciendola sonrrojar un poco y que aleje lentamente sus manos de su pierna"ejem..en ese caso, creo que no habrá problema, ponte comoda y..." es interrumpido por el sobresalto de Mary

"de acuerdo" se le iluminan los ojos por la emoción"no te arrepentirás de esto" saca por debajo de la cama de Elliot su maleta con sus cosas sin notar que él hace cara de sorprendido algo asustado por su velocidad

"Marie...habías entrado ya a mi habitación?" tratando de que lo escuche, pero ella lo ignora y entra al baño para cambiarse 'vaya eso si que me sorprende...irrumpe en mi habitación sin que yo me entere'se acuesta en su cama viendo al techo mientras la espera y luego de unos pocos minutos sale ella del baño

"e..estoy lista.." se acerca timidamente hacia él con una bata rosa pastel que deja expuestas sus piernas"espero que no te sientas incomodo con esto..."

Elliot se sienta ya la observa detenidamente de pies a cabeza y suspira "descuida...ahora..."

"gracias Elliot" lo abraza tirandolo contra la cama quedando sobre él y acomoda su rostro en el cuello de Elliot y queda dormida abrazandolo

Quedando casi sin palabras la abraza y duerme con ella encima "descansa Marie"

Horas despues ya en madrugada como a las tres de la mañana Mary despierta, entra al baño lo más silenciosamente posible y se cambia a su uniforme de la escuela y guarda sus cosas y planea su escape...como ella lo llama asi que tomo sus cosas y trato de salir por la ventana y al caer de pie sobre el suelo escucha la voz de Reneé quien parecía haberla estado esperando desde una rama de un árbol "¿te divrtiste?" Mary un poco aturdida gira para verla y antes de que ella levantara la cabeza, Reneé, transformada, ya había bajado del árbol

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?" mirandola un poco agresiva

"hm" se rie suavemente mirandola atentamente"pasar una noche co nuestro jefe no es cualquier cosa" vuelve a su estado normal

"oye! ¿que pasa contigo? yo no hice nada!" se sonrroja un poco y grita

"shh...lo sé..y será mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres despertarlo" le sonríe para tratar de ganarse su confianza"ahora quisiera que me contestaras un par de cosas"

"como cuales.." tomandose con seriedad ell asunto olvidando lo comentado hace unos pocos instantes

"¿Qué hacías ahi adentro?"

"Eso no es tu asunto" cruza sus brazos y se aleja de Reneé "ahora si no te importa quisiera llegar a mi casa antes de las cinco de la mañana...tengo una agenda llena" voltea hacia los lados y se dirige hacia el frente

"adelante" Reneé tambien se retira "nos veremos luego...¿cierto?"

"supongo...adios" ya lejos comienza a pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si se quedaba más tiempo ahi dentro 'si la señora Grant se enteraba de eso me hubiera gritado....o quizás no jajaja' su risa se expuso un poco y tubo que taparse la boca y seguir riendo en su interior

_'Pequeña...? de que te ries' _el espiritu de la madre de Elliot aturdio sus pensamientos

'qué?, quién se esta riendo?..no veo a nadie que se este riendo' le respondia mentalmente para que la gente no pensara que estaba loca...y tambien podía hablar con el padre de Elliot, pero él no se encontraba por el momento '¿dónde esta el Doc señorita?'

_'Porfavor..dime mamá'_

_'acaso esta loca señora?'_

_'no seas modesta niña dime mamá! ahora de que te reias cielo?'_

_'de nada...' _

_'seguro...' _volteando en dirección all café_ '¿qué hacías ahi?...nosotros noo te dejamos mensajes para nuestro hijo...'_

_'no se de qué esta hablando... yo no vengo de ahi'_

_'aahh muy bien...' _su voz se desvaneció de la nada

_'que alivio...' _llega a su casa algo cansada y duerme durante una hora para poderse levantar temprano al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente llega a la escuela con demasiado sueño al salón, toma asiento a un lado de Zoey y la observa _'ahora si será el colmo...toda una semana completa sin escuchar la clase_'  
se preocupó por poner atención a la clase e ignorar a su amiga. La clase pasó rápidamente y en el receso las cuatro chicas hablaban...

"Zoey dinos ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Mark?" Mimi empieza la interesante conversación

"ah?..bueno, no fue nada interesante" se pone nerviosa y mira derrepente a Mary

"¿qué?"le devuelve la mirada tratando de saber qué sucede

"ah..no es nada...olvidalo"

Megan y Mimi se retiraron sonriendo dejando a Mary y a Zoey solas y caminaron solas hacia el café sin decir nada en todo el camino. Al llegar al café Zoey obligó a Mary a entrar con ella como invitada de honor según ella y que iba a tener descuento en lo que pidiera sólo por ser su amiga

"Zoey llegas tarde de nue...." al notar su presencia dejo de hablar y aplico fuerza en su puño que lo hizo tronar "qué hace ella aquí?!" acercandose furioso hacia ellapero es detenido por Zoey

"Alto ahi grandisimo mounstruo!! no la sacarás!"

"Zoey...no tienes que..."

"Qué no? quieres ver?!"

"Zoey!" grita para callar la discusión

Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron sorprendidos pero Elliot la miraba como si ella lo estuviera retando y por un momento Zoey solo los observaba...sentía una extraña sensación en el ambiente pero de un instante a otro Elliot dejó de mirar a Mary y se volvió a Zoey pero se quedaron ambos en silencio

"no será necesario...yo..yo ya me iba" se pone de pie y toma sus cosas

"aahhh ¡no irás a ningún lado!" la jala de un brazo impidiendole moverse y por la fuerza que usa Zoey por "accidente" suelta a Mary dejandola caer en brazos de Elliot '_veamos qué pasa... muajaja *risa malevola*_'

"eh?!" se paraliza al sentir el pecho de Elliot tan cerca de su boca y se sonrroja _'no puede ser posible...creí que esto no pasaría de nuevo...hace años que no me sentía así yo... yo...ya no puedo seguir así..._'

Elliot sólo podía mirarla mientras la detenía entre sus brazos y pensaba en su pasado, en su infancia mejor dicho...algo en ella lo hacia sentir en esa época de nuevo y recordó a sus pedres...que le ddecían: 'sólo buscamos lo mejor para ti hijo, no te sientas presionado por este asunto ¿esta bien?' y se los imaginó sonriendole dulcemente como siempre lo hacían y eso le daba confianza; por algún impulso inexplicable la abrazó protectoramente haciendola sonrrojar un poco más ignorando las miradas de las chicas, quienes se quedaron casi en shock al ver cómo la abrazaba, y la de Wesley que sólo veía cariño y dulcura en ese abrazo.

"Marie?"

"eh?...Elliot? qué pasó?" se sigue sosteniendo de su pecho pero algo desorientada

"nada...ahora hazte a un lado" la empuja alejandola de él

"auch!"

"emm...Mary?" Zoey se le acerca mirandola extraño

"ah?"

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche??!!" Kikki interrumió la conversación con esa pregunta dejandola paralizada por lo seca de la pregunta...que por cierto le cayó como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza a Mary.

"e...etto...yo...yo..." se sonrroja ante las miradas de todos y se detiene frente a la de Reneé ' _ahhh genial..ahora qué haré?, ¿cómo quitarmelos de encima?*frustrada* noooo _'

* * *

**Continuará en el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**gracias por su paciencia -w-U**


	3. Descubriendo la verdad parte I

Continuación ^^

uff ya kería que se acabara el segundo capitulo XD

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Descubriendo la verdad (parte I)**

El ambiente estaba tenso debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, toodos la miraban esperando una respuesta, sentía las  
ganas de escapar en ese presiso momento y evadir esa pregunta...pero no lo logro, recorrió a todos con la mirada, pero nota que Elliot comienza a reirse  
al verla.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Elliot?" Kikki lo miraba extrañada

"No es nada...." vuelve a verla y se rie más fuerte provocando que la chica se enfada y le grita

"Tu de que te ries!!?" lo mira con fuego en los ojos casii ahorcandolo con la mirada "No es gracioso!"

"Claro que lo es" acercandose a ella mirandola profundamente "estás segura de que estabas en tu casa?"

"Sii!!!" gritandole furiosa casi lanzandose sobre él

"bueno si tu lo dices... Wesley, ¿puedo?" sin quitar los ojos de ella con una sonrisa traviesa

"ah? seguro Elliot, pero no creo que eso le agrade mucho" se queda expectande de lo que planea

"uuuuhh acaso la besarás Elliot?" con sus ojos soñadores se acerca a Elliot "lo harás? lo harás?"

"hm..." acercandose cada vez más a ella quedando a poca distancia de sus labios "no es mala idea..¿te importa?"

"ehh?" retrocede para alejarse de él '_claro que no me molesta eres taaaan lindo_' pero se detiene al topar con la mesa de Corina se acerca a ella cada vez más y se da cuenta de que él quería hacer algo más cuando le sonríe mirandole el cuello "no te atreverías...¿o si?"

"claro que si...¿quieres apostar?"

"pero..."

"no estuviste en tu casa anoche" la acorrala contra la mesa y Corina mira atentamente

"ah, Elliot no puedes aguantarte un rato más estan casi sobre mi mesa!" tomando su té imaginandose a su jefe encime de su mesa con una chica _'sería interesante pero traumante a la vez_'

"de qué hablas? yo solo quiero jugar..y yo sé que Marie tambien" la mira lujuriosamente con intenciones de que reaccione y se acerca a su oido y le susurra algo apenas audible a Corina, logrando que Mary se sonroje y ocurra algo que asombró a todas las chicas...

"Hey!!!" dejandose acorralar exponiendo accidentalmente sus orejas y cola de zorro respirando asustada por revelar su pequeño secreto

"Vayaa!!!" con los ojos brillosos Kikki la toma de las manos "te ves diferente...¿ahora si te quedarás con nosotras?"

Zoey muy apenas creía lo que podía ver, su compañera de la escuela también era una de ellas eso la hizo sentir muy feliz...lo malo era que había sido insultada!!"Fuiste tu!!" apuntandola con el dedo índice

"yo que hice??!!"

"no me dejaste atacar al predacito y arruinaste mi misión!"

"oh eso...." respira profundo y le toma un hombro "quiero que sepas que yo ya he hecho esto antes, pero nunca fue tan divertido"

Corina solo se quedo con su taza de café en el aire de la sorpresa y solo los miró, Reneé sonreía conociendo ya la noticia y Kikki...bueno, ella seguía creyendo que Mary debía quedarse "Te quedarás verdad?,¿lo harás?" para poder hacer que dejara de preguntar eso Elliot y Mary intercambiaron miradas imaginandose lo mismo...pasar tiempo juntos...cosa que a ninguno le agradaba mucho así que gritaron al unisono...

"NO!!"

"pero ¿por qué?" con la mirada llorosa se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar mientras siente que Mary pone su mano en su hombro

"escuchame pequeña...no entiendes, no puedo quedarme" le sonríe dulcemente para calmarla

"pero...es que eres tan poderosa, necesitamos a alguien como tú" limpiandose las lágrimas

"yo no pue...."

"si puedes" Wesley le sonríe y le extiende la mano con una hoja en la mano "si aceptas la oferta, puedes quedarte aqui"

Mary se levanta y se acerca a Wesley para tomar la hoja pero Elliot la detiene por la cintura "yo...no te necesito"

_'Claro que si te necesita! uughh! nunca fue tan testarudo cuando era un niño_'

_'si...era un encanto_'

"Claro que me necesitas" lo mira de reojo y lo empuja para que la suelte y Wesley solo los miraba riendose en su interior

_'vaya...realmente no han cambiado mucho..siguen llevandose igual' "_Mary te quedarás verdad?" le sonríe observando la pelea de egos

"Muy bien me quedaré ya que mi casa esta fuera de servicio....¿alguna idea de donde puedo quedarme?"

"Por qué no te quedas conmigo?.. vamos a la misma escuela te ahorrarías camino...creeme" le guiña un ojo y le muestra su indice

"quedate donde quieras pero mantente lejos de mi y de mi casa y sobretodo de mi mesa" la mira con su mirada asesina pensando en que casi se acuesta sobre ella

"No te pongas así conmigo! no fue culpa mía!" agita sus orejas y levanta su cola agresiva

"yo sé donde puede quedarse!!"

Depronto todos miraron a Kikki tratando de adivinar qué diría su dulce voz de pequeña calmóo a Mary haciendo que relajara su cola

"¿por que no te quedas en el café?" sonríe con su carita de inocente

"emm...Kikki.. mi pregunta fue..¿donde dormir...?"

"con Elliot claro"

Al escucharla decir esto todos (menos Reneé que solo abrió más los ojos) se quedaron boquiabiertos. Mary se sonrrojo delatando la verguenza que le daba que una pequeña niña de 12 años tuviera una mente tan perversa como para pensar en esa...idea pero ya que no le quedaba otra opción acepto...Elliot tambien acepto, por no quedar mal con las chicas que tenían los ojos de cachorrito para que dijera que si, ni tampoco hacer enojar a su compañero de investigación...quien curiosamente apoyaba la idea de que pasaran la noche juntos...tenían que ser honestos Elliot, enrealidad no puede ser tan cruel como para echar a alguien así a la calle...

* * *

Estando dentro de la habitación de Elliot ya en la noche, Mary se ponía cómoda y Elliot le hacía companía

"conoces nuestra situación..¿verdad?"

"pero claro que si..si no la supiera te hubiera dejado dormir conmigo desde un principio..."

"ire a cambiarme" entra al baño y se pone su ropa para dormir color rosa pastel que parecian un poco...provocativas para su gusto, pero no tenía otra opción su madre la obligó a comprar solo esa por algún motivo al salir se sonrroja al ver a Elliot sentado en su cama viendo la fotografía de sus padres "eran muy buenas personas" se sienta junto a él quedando muy cerca cuando se dio la vuelta para verla"fue culpa de mi madre...lo juro" _'ahhh ahora que haré..no puedo quedarme con él...menos vestida asi!!! que le sucede a mi madre!_'

"hm...no tienes porque preocuparte, no hay tentaciones para nosotros..." mirando las piernas expuestas de Mary desde los pies hasta donde comenzaba la falda de la bata de dormir y pasa saliva volviendo a verle el rostro

"sin tentasiones?" arquea una ceja y le mira el pecho expuesto por su camisa algo desabrochada

"dudas de mi?"

"claro que no" se ríe dulcemente y lo abraza dell cuello "eres mi mejor amigo..no dudaría de ti"

Ambos se durmieron tranquilamente esa noche...pero nunca pudieron darse cuenta de que alguien los escuchaba atravez de la puerta

_'así que...no se odian...par de traviesos..._'

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capitulo 3 de mi historia yei =D


	4. Descubriendo la verdad parte II

Contunuación =D

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Descubriendo la verdad (parte II)**

En la mañana del día siguiente Elliot se despertó como es su costumbre a las 7:00 de la mañana pero se sentía diferente el ambiente en su habitación, se sentía un aroma suave a lavanda y se lavanta de su cama para darse un baño, cuando terminó se puso su ropa y bajó las escaleras y se encuentra a Mary que estaba sirviendole el desayuno y al verlo le sonrie y le ofrece una silla delante de ella para desayunar juntos.

"Buenos días, cuando Wesley me dijo que te levantarías temprano no tenía idea de que tanto...así que me levanté más temprano que tú para hacerte de desayunar" le sonríe dulcemente dejando hot cakes en la mesa y dos tazas de chocolate caliente "espero que te guste"

"Gracias...Caroline, ¿a qué se debe este gesto?" sentandose delante de ella sirviendose hot cakes sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven

"oh...ocurre que necesito hablar contigo sobre anoche"

"qué tiene que ver eso?" toma su taza de chocolate y le da un sorbo

En ese momento Wesley se acerca a ellos y les sonrie "digamos que descubrí más de la cuenta...y que ustedes no se odian"

"de que hablas Wesley?" sonrie nerviosamente y juega con el pastel

"hm...alguien debe vigilar mejor la puerta antes de conversar acerca de asuntos personales" Elliot la mira culpandola

"tranquilos..."

"Marie...no tenías escuela hoy?" aun culpandola con la mirada

"la verdad no" le devuelve la mirada"es sábado...no hay escuela el sábado" le habla sarcásticamente

Al notar el sarcásmo de la respuesta de la chica Elliot se levanta furioso golpeando la mesa haciendo que ella también reaccione de la misma manera quedando ambos frente a frente casi matandose con la mirada con una corta distancia entre sus rostros, justo en ese instante entran Zoey, Corina, Bridget y Kikki quedandose asombradas por la escena espectantes de una pelea haciendo que Mary y Elliot se separaran al sentirlas en la puerta sin hablarse intercambiando miradas. Tenían sus propios problemas...pero sin saberlo, alguien tenía un plan para destruirlas...

Mientras todos hacian sus actividades habituales dentro del café Elliot sale un momento siendo seguido por la mirada de Mary, en lo que él esta afuera ella se levanta a hablar con Wesley pero antes de entrar a las oficinas alguien la detuvo del brazo y escucha la voz de Elliot detrás de ella

"No te adelantes...ahora, entra conmigo" la toma del brazo y la lleva adentro y al momento en que Wesley sale para llamar al resto y se topa con ellos en la entrada de la oficina Elliot sonríe y baja su mano hasta la cintura de la chica acercandola más a él y entra sentandose en una silla y Wesley le avisa a las chicas la aparición de un nuevo predácito

"Chicas, podrían hacerme el favor de acompañarme a la oficina un momento?... debemos informarles del nuevo predácito" entra a la oficina seguido de las chicas viendo a Mary cómo quiere matar a Eliot con la mirada "Este predácito no es tan fácil...suponemos que es más fuerte que los anteriores"

"Suponemos que pudieron haber tomado alguna muestra de ADN de alguna de ustedes para reforswar a sus predácitos, pero no estamos seguros de la persona que tomaron como referencia, así que deberán tener cuidado con sus ataques, no sabems lo que podrían causarles, ¿de acuerdo?"

"y como piensas hacer que ellas podrán compatirlo si no sabes de quien tomaron muestras **GENIO**?" cruza los brazos y espera su respuesta

"eso es porque..."

Todas las chicas esperaban que terminara la frase, hasta Wesley quería escuchar lo que venía, mirando como se pone de pie de su asiento y pone sus manos detrás de su nuca teniendo un ojo abierto observando a Mary terminando la frase "tú irás con ellas...te guste o no" sonriendo engreído

"QUÉEEEE?! acaso estas loco?, no voy a trabajar con ellas"

"eres una de ellas y trabajarás en equipo junto con ellas, y no me importa si no quieres...si yo te digo que lo hagas lo haces, ¿entendiste?" acerca su rostro demasiado al de la chica mirando profundamente su mirada furiosa

"y quién se supone que eres para obligarme a eso?" acercando más su rostro al de Elliot y éste le responde de una manera un poco grotesca e inesperada para ella...

"hm... nadie mas que...tu jefe!!! y lo que yo diga se hace ¿te queda claro?!"

"grrr si..." se aleja de él algo sonrojada y cruza los brazos

"Ahora... tendrán que buscart al predácito.... no se dejará ver tan fácil...suerte chicas.."

Al decir esto las chicas salieron del café rápidamente, excepto por Mary que caminaba lentamente y se detiene al escuchar a Elliot llamarla provocando que se de la vuelta para verlo

"Caroline..."

"si?" lo mira con algo de seriedad

Para sorpresa de la chica Elliot la abraza acercandola hacia su pecho y le susurra en el oído"ten cuidado, no quiero perderte"

"no te preocupes...yo voy a estar bien" le corresponde el abrazo y le besa la mejilla soltandose del abrazo para irse con el resto de las chicas dirigiendose hacia el centro de la ciudad ya estando todas transformadas buscando y buscando por todos lados y Mary sólo las veía de un lado a otro domiendo una paleta y agita sus orejas y se pone de pie en la rama de un árbol jugando con su espada

"sabes Zoey...si yo fuera tú...me quitaría de la alcantarilla..."

"por qué?...." derepente la calle debajo de los pies de Zoey se rompe y aparece una especie de dragón mutante para tratar de devorarla pero la bestia se gira hacía Kikki para comersela "Kikki!!!" el grito de Zoey hizo que todas trataran de detener al predácito y Mary corre más rápido que todas y toma a Kikkii de la cintura y la sube a un árbol sin darse cuenta de que alguien la espiaba no muy lejos de la escena

"Kikki, quedate aqui ¿esta bien?" sentandola en una rama del árbol

"si..." mirando cómo su nueva compañera se alejaba a pelear contra el monstruo con la espada en mano y desprendiendo fuego al acercarse al enorme animal y al momento de que Mary iba a atacaarlo Kikki lanza un horrible grito de horror "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" y rompe en llanto

El dragón se había llevado a Mary en su enorme hocico dejando en el suelo la espada de Mary; extrañadas de que el predácito no las hubiera atacado se llevaron la espada de su compañera y la llevaron al café para dar las terribles noticias...

* * *

Los chicos se dan cuenta de que algo había pasado... al ver a las chicas entrar al café notan un par de cosas inusuales en el pequeño grupo... Kikki lloraba abrazando a Reneé, Corina apenas y derramó una lágrima, Bridget se secaba las lágrimas por lo sucedido y Elliot es el primero en romper el silencio

"¿Donde...esta Marie?"

Zoey quién seguía transformada se acerca a Elliot mostrando de manera horizontal delante de ella la espada de su amiga y agacha la cabeza "se la han llevado"deja que Elliot tome la espada y se la lleva al laboratorio seguido por Wesley dejando a las chicas solas.

"¿qué crees que le vayan a hacer?" Elliot deja la espada en la mesa y la observa imaginando las terribles cosas que le podrían hacer a su _amiga_

"no creo que debas adelantarte...ella va a estar bien, de seguro encontraremos una manera de traerla de vuelta" Wesley voltea porque escucha tacones entrar y ve a Reneé parada en la puerta con mirada arrogante sonriendo de medio lado"Reneé?!..qué se te ofrece?" sonríe para ocultar la conversación anterior

"sabes que no puedes ocultarlo para siempre..." Reneé se acerca a Elliot para quedar a un lado suyo y lo mira sufriendo en su interior "¿qué es lo que escondes con ella?"

"..." suspira aun viendo la espada"no se de que me hablas"

"claro que lo sabes! habla!"

Golpea la mesa furioso por lo frustrante de la situación"de acuerdo..." respira con fuerza mostrando su enojo"pero no será solo a ti..."mira a Wesley asintiendo con la cabeza y éste va y llama a las chicas para un aviso muy importante el resto entro a la oficina limpiandose las lágrimas mientras Reneé estaba recargada en al pared esperando una respuesta a su pregunta y todas miraron como Elliot tomaba la espada en sus manos y la pantalla detras de él se enciende y lo escuchan hablar con una suave voz que nunca habían escuchado salir de su boca antes era como si guardara algun tipo de cariño a algo...

"Quiero que me escuchen...necesito que la traigan de regreso...se los pido como amigo y compañero de trabajo...porfavor"

"pero por qué la necesitas tú de vuelta?" preguntó la pequeña Kikki limpiandose un poco los ojos

"es que..." suspira preparandose para decirles una cosa aparentemente importante"ella es amiga mia de la infancia y no quiero...que le suceda algo"y en la pantalla empieza a correr un video casero de no hace muchos años aproximadamente como unos 6 años y había una mujer rubia muy hermosa abrazando a un niño rubio y un hombre con cabello negro riendosa al ver a una pequeña niña enlodar su vestidito....

'Elliot por que noo juegas con ella?'

'pero...madre'

'es tu amiga ahora vete a jugar' se sienta en una silla a ver a su hijo jugar en el lodo con su amiga

'Elliot...' la pequeña lo abraza quedando sentados en el pasto y le toma la mano 'siempre seremos amigos verdad?'

Al escuchar el nombre del niño las chicas se sobresaltaron un poco al intentar comparar a alguien tan adorable con alguien como su jefe...simplemente no les cabía en la cabeza ver a su jefe más estricto siendo amable con una chica...pero por educación reservaron los comentarios para el final de la pequeña escena del pasado de Elliot que veian

'puedo asegurarte que si...' el pequeño Elliot le sonrió dulcemente y la abraza

Despues de esa escena se apagó la pantalla y todas despertaron de las ilusiones que se hacían y Elliot las miraba con preocupación en la mirada casi suplicando traer de vuelta a la chica

"Elliot...¿quien era la pequeña niña?" Kikki al haber secado todas sus lágrimas dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro de la manera en la que sólo ella sabía hacerlo y miro con esperanza a su jefe pensando en la posibilidad de poder hacer _algo _para arreglar la situación entre su jefe y la chica...

"Ella...es Marie Caroline Dashwood...es una amiga de Wesley y mía..." es interrumpido por el sonido que hace Wesley al aclararse la garganta para que diga la verdad..."ahh...de acuerdo...amiga mía de la infancia...y es una de ustedes...asii que necesito que la traigan de vuelta...porfavor"

"aaahh?? explicate Elliot...¿quieres decir que ese es su nombre real?" Zoey se le acerca algo amenazante a él

"Si..."

"ella no es millonaria..¿ o si? por que si lo es....no tiene por que quedarse aquí...." Corina habla un poco alterada para asegurarse de que no le quitarán _terreno _en el café

"Corina...eso no viene al caso..." Bridget intentó tranquilizar a su compañera pero Elliot la interrumpió respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica

"Si lo es...pero esa es otra situación...porfavor no se alteren más, sé que hay una manera de arreglar esto...ya que no podemos negociar con ellos...deberán intentar entrar a su guarida y recuperarla...."

"Amm.... Elliot?" Kikki se acerca a su jefe para llamar su atención y cuando lo logra la pequeña le hace una pregunta un poco incomoda para la situación "¿estas enamorado de ella?" éste la ignora y continua tratando de evadir el tema...pero no puede hacerlo del todo...

"como les decia...deberán intentar recuperarla...retirense..."

"Ah no...no me ire asi como así! qué habrá de recompensa??" Zoey grita tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes

"ZOEY!!!" las cuatro chicas callaron al unisono a la interesada chica

"hm...les aumentaré el salario..." Se logra escuchar la voz de Elliot un poco gastada pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Zoey escuche y reaccione al instante

"ah? hablas enserio?" sus ojos se iluminan por la idea de un aumento "entonces qué estamos esperando?! Adelante!!" avanza hacia la puerta arrastrando a Corina, Bridget y Kikki pero Reneé se escapó de ella y mira a Elliot una vez más antes ee irse...

"Jefe?"

"Sí?"

"¿no hay algo más que quisiera decirnos?..."

"no..." apreto su puño con algo de culpa aun mirando al escritorio sin ver el rostro de Reneé y al ver su reacción la chica se retiro lentamente sin ser escuchada y Wesley pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo

"estoy seguro de que ella estará bien...la van a recuperar...¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?" intenta subirle los animos ofreciendole alimento pero éste se niega a comer...

"no gracias..."

Los ciniclones planeaban algo con la chica pero lo que le hagan no puede quedar claro...pues pueden cambiar de opinion de un instante a otro...  
el asunto es que deben hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla...o tal vez no puedan volver a verla...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno...este es el capitulo 4 ^^**

**espero que les haya gustado =D**


	5. Una estrategia engañosa

Aquí les tengo el capitulo 5 ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Una estrategia engañosa**

Elliot miraba angustiado el monitor esperando noticias de su amiga pero no ocurría nada...

"no saben donde esta..." dijo Elliot al escuchar que alguien entro en la habtación deduciendo que era Wesley "qué pasará si no vuelvo a verla?"

"de verdad la extrañas..." se acerca y le toma el hombro para consolarlo "estoy seguro de que hallarán un modo de traerla de vuelta" sonrie pero al notar que su amigo no lo mira se preocupa un poco "quieres comer algo? puedo hacerte un sandwich, justo como te gusta..."

"no, gracias de todos modos"

Wesley se retira de la oficina para limpiar los platos y dejar a su compañero pensar y justo en ese momento su celular comienza a vibrar y contesta la llamada...

"Zoey?"

"_Elliot...ya los encontramos...eso creo_"

"entonces?..."

"_aun no entramos porque no sabemos que peligro corremos_"

"se los dire...donde estan exactamente?"

"_en el norte de la ciudad...es una especie de hotel abandonado..._"

"hotel?"

"_aja...minimew dice que todo esta helado ahí...y que no hay posibles señales de que haya alguien adentro, pero hasta aqui llegó el rastro así que suponemos que..._"

"en el sótano...hay señal de vida aun ahi...investiguen y avisen qué encuentran..."

"_de acuerdo_"

Elliot agradeciendo la llamada se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber que aun tienen posibilidades de recuperarla, sonrió pero se sintió aun algo desconfiado por lo ´delicado´ de la situación y tomo las llaves del auto para salir a ayudarles a rescatarla.  
Al llegar al hotel abandonado,lo primero que hizo fue buscar rastros de algun daño fuera de lo normal...hasta que distinguió un aroma a gato callejero recien salido de agua y a perro sucio...

"Zoey, Marie!" corrió hasta adentrarse demasiado al hotel y lograr ver a Marie atada de ambas manos y al verlo ahi ella se altera tratando de alejarlo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella y en la habitación y se hizo un silencio horrible, tanto que provocaba miedo y de la nada, atravezando el silencio un grito agudo de terror con una mezcla de dolor se escucho como eco por todo el hotel, era un grito de alguien muy conocida..."Zoey!" corrió a liberar a Mary y ésta asustada y cansada se abalanzó sobre él y jadeando muy apenas y pudo hablar...

"porfavor...vete Elliot"

"no me iré a ninguna parte sin ustedes" la acercó a su pecho abrazandola y le susurra en el oido"mucho menos sin ti"

"no digas tonterías...estaremos bien..vete antes de que..." entonces el suelo comenzo a temblar y Elliot toma a la chica entre sus brazos y van drecto hacia el resto de las chicas"qué haces?"

"las voy a sacar de aquí"

Derrepente son lanzados por un gusano gigante y caen al suelo uno encima del otro, cuando Mary se sienta se sorprende un poco al ver la posición que accidentalmente adaptaron por la caída mirando a Elliot debajo de ella "Elliot..."

"qué pasa?..¿porque te sonrrojaste pequeña?" sonríe de medio lado y le acaricia la cintura

"co..cómo que por qué?" agita su cola y sus orejas se levantan en estado de alerta"ya te diste cuenta de como estamos?"

"si" su respuesta fue tan rápida que hizo que Mary se molestara..solo un poco "y?" bueno..se molestó mucho

"grrrrr, de verdad que no se puede contigo!" se levanta de golpe y le hace frente al predacito

"acaso dije algo malo?" se acomoda en el suelo mirando a su amiga "si lo hice debiste decirme, pero no me dejes así"

"no crees que te aprovechas de que estamos solos?" saca de su funda su espada y se lanza al ataque cortando por la mitad al gusano y de un salto vuelve a donde esta Elliot mirandolo con algo de furia

"hmm..." mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga distinguiendo en su mirada el fuego de la rabia sedientos de destrucción, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundo y luego se puso de pie y se acerca a Mary y la toma del hombro "yo no soy el único que se aprovecha..."

"ah no?" calma su ira y lo mira confundida

"no...tú tambien lo haces" le sonrie y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perro y se aleja despacio

"qué? no es cierto!" corre para alcanzarlo

"Tú intentaste besarme cuando estabamos solos, linda" se detiene y mira las mitades del gusano y como sale humo por el calor producido por la espada de Mary

"ah.."se rie nerviosamente y abraza el brazo de Elliot"ah..bueno..eso fue por..eh...pero noo paso nada..jeje así no cuenta..."

"mejor discutimos esto luego...y nos vamos antes de que se regeneren..."

"de acuerdo..." caminan hacia lo más oscuro y se rompe el silencio "pero tu empezaste"

"ay..."

Al momento en que llegaron a la habitación principal sentían un olor a azufre un poco fuerte y encontraron al predacito dragón que se la había llevado antes y vio al resto de las mews tiradas en el suelo y se comenzo a preocupar por ellas...por su amiga de la escuela, que siempre la ayudo en lo que necesitaba...pero sentía algo distinto hacia Kikki, por ser la más pequeña, tal vez podría ser por que cree que es vulnerable, pero una voz aguda y algo extraña la distrajo de sus pensamientos

"te gustó como terminaron tus amigas presiosa?"

"eh?" mira hacia arriba y distingue a una especie de duende con cabello verde y ojos color ambar"y tu quien eres?"

"Dren! qué les hiciste?" Elliot lo amenaza utilizando lo molesto que se sentía por que le haya dicho presiosa a su amiga a su favor

"solo hice mi trabajo...les gusta la mascota?" señalando al dragón

_'mmhh...me pregunto si talvez...provocarlo sea suficiente..._' "un dragón?,es todo lo que se te ocurrió?, vaya...que original"

"Marie! ¿qué haces?" mirandola molesto mientras ella se acerca y le susurra en el oido

"relajate...me estoy divirtiendo" arquea una ceja y mira al alien

"qué quieres decir? crees que un dragón no es suficiente?"

"si, quiero decir...wow acaso vives en la epoca medieval?, no se te ocurrió algo más de esta epoca?"

"oye!"

"oh yo se lo que pasa...a ustedes se les secó el cerebro" se pone en posición de ataque sabiendo que el alien estaba a punto de atacarla y cuando éste esta a escasos centimetros de ella chasquea los dedos y Zoey se pone de pie de un salto y ataca con su campana rosada al dragón

"campana rosada, todo poder!"

"pero que...!"

"tonto..." le da un puñetazo a Dren dejandole la mejilla inchada y en el suelo y ella corre hacia las chicas despertandolas "rapido! arriba! se acabó el sueño de las bellas durmientes!" concentra su energía en una enorme bola de fuego y la lanza hacia el techo comenzando un derrumbe "muevanse! a menos que quieran morir bajo tierra!"

"ya voy Mary" Kikki corrio a abrazar a Mary mientras ésta empujaba a Corina

"tranquila..ya estamos listas" Renée levantaba a Bridget del suelo

"Oye! qué te pasa? no me empujes!"

"pues muevete!" la levanta de un ala

"au" la mira con rabia

"no te hubiera dolido si te hubieras levantado antes!" cuando se puso de pie completamente todas salieron corriendo de ahi y Mary fue con Elliot y lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo. Estando afuera Zoey se acerca a Mary con una enorme sonrisa

"funcionó Mary"

"si" sonríe y se acerca a Elliot, lo abraza y le da un beso cerca de los labios mirandolo con dulzura y él la abraza con suavidad y le sonrie

"vaya Elliot gracias por venir a salvarnos" se rie un poco cerrando los ojos y abre uno a la vez al escuchar a Kikki hablar

"si... a 'nosotras' " se rie y abraza a Mary

Todas volvieron a la normalidad y se retiraron al café y Elliot y Mary se quedaron atrás caminando juntos

"Marie...qué fue todo eso?"

"verás...Zoey y yo planeamos esto cuando ellas habian entrado y tubimos tiempo para hablar, cuando habiamos acabado, el dragón nos atacó, claro que no contaba con que tu llegaras"

"..."

* * *

En el café de nuevo solo estaban Wesley y Elliot, pero esta ves les hacía compañía su dulce amiga Marie

"Marie..." sentado en una silla dentro de la oficina mirando a su amiga en la puerta

"si Elliot?" se acerca a él y se sienta en su pierna

"caiste..."

"qué...!"se estremece un poco cuando Elliot se levanda cargandola y al salir Wesley sonre divertido

"vaya...lo logró"

"callate Wesley! y tú! bajame!"

"no..." la lanza un poco y la vualve a atrapar

"Elliot! sabes que tengo miedo a que me dejes caer!" aferrandose al cuello de Elliot

Elliot se detiene un momento antes de subir las escaleras"crees que te dejaré caer?" la sostiene con más fuerza

"eres capaz de hacerlo!" esconde su rostro en su pecho y deja caer una lágrima

"Marie..."

"mande?" aun escondida

"mirame cuando te hablo..."

"esta bien..." levanta la mirada y lo mira a los ojos dejando que él le seque la lágrima

"confias en mi?"

"si..."

Weasley lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y retirarse

"bien..." continúa caminando hasta su habitación y al entrar la acuesta en la cama y se pone sobre ella mirandola con dulzura

"Elliot...¿qué ma vas a hacer?" comienza a alterarse un poco y a retorcerse para escapar pero cuando él se le acerca al oido y le susurra ella se queda quieta

"shhh, shhh, shhh...tranquila, no te haré daño respira profundo..." le besa el cuello notandoo que ella le obedeció relajando su respiración"será mejor que descances..." se levanta de la cama y le acaricia el rostro

"pe...pero tu no..." tartamudea un poco mirandolo acercarse a la puerta cuando él la miró

"no...dormiré un poco tarde hoy...no me esperes"

Al decir esto con un suspiro ella se quedo dormida y Elliot salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta

_'solo espero que me perdones por no acompañarte esta noche...mi princesa_'

* * *

**Terminó el capitulo 5 *-***

**espero que les haya gustado ^^ si hay sugerencias diganlas con confianza owo**

**Trataré de avanzar el 6 lo más pronto posible ^^ cuidense **

**Matta ne n_n**


End file.
